With wide popularization of terminals, generally, many users require to perform authentication on a user before the user interacts with a terminal, so as to protect information in a personal terminal.
Currently, there are many user authentication methods in a terminal, and a common user authentication method is specifically: a user sets a photo for each contact in a terminal; during user authentication of the terminal, a photo stored in the terminal and names of multiple contacts stored in the terminal are randomly presented on a screen; the user selects a contact according to the photo, and the authentication succeeds if a correct contact is selected.
It may be learned from the foregoing solution that, in this authentication solution, when a photo is displayed, it is prone to display a photo of a person who is well known by people around a terminal user, and the photo can be easily recognized by people, leading to relatively low security of a terminal.